Drabbling with LoVe
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: This will be a collection of Logan/Veronica drabbles. Most likely they won't be greater than 400 words. They will most likely be based on prompts from livejournal. If anyone has a prompt request, let me know.
1. Peak Performance

**Title:** Peak Performance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 105  
 **Notes:**

* * *

Veronica fell to the bad. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her chest heaved with great need for air. She needed more air. And maybe water.

"Good for you, huh?" Logan asked cockily.

She turned her head to look at him. "A peak performance." She shouldn't feed his ego, but she couldn't deny the skill he used.

It was always good with them when it came to sex, but since they got back together after the Madison bombshell, things seemed to be even better.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she savored his taste. This time, she hoped they could do things right.


	2. Layers

**Title:** Layer  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 104  
 **Notes:**

* * *

Everyone thought Logan was so simple. They saw him as a partier who drank too much. They saw him as a partier that enjoyed getting drunk and lived off the money that he didn't earn.

Veronica knew better. Logan had layers.

They didn't see how much he cared for his friends and her. They didn't realize that he did earn the money he lived off of. Every scar on his body made the money rightfully his

Things between the two of them weren't always easy, but Veronica knew Logan would always be in her corner, and it was something she'd forever be grateful for.


	3. Thirteen

**Title:** Thirteen  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 102  
 **Notes:**

* * *

When he was thirteen, he developed a crush on Veronica. It was something Logan never told her, not even when he began dating her. And he certainly never told Lilly.

Only when he saw the way Veronica looked at Duncan did he decide to turn his attention to Lilly. She flirted with him, so he thought he might as well have some fun with her.

With the time he spent with her, he did develop real feelings for Lilly, but his initial feelings for Veronica never went away.

He was glad he was finally allowed to act upon them. Four years later.


	4. Forever

**Title:** Forever  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 140  
 **Notes:**

* * *

Veronica rested her head on Logan's chest. It was her favorite place to be. "I have a question." He kissed the top of her head, and she took that to mean as go ahead. She kept her eyes averted as she asked, "Do you ever think about marriage?"

"Veronica, I know I'm going to be with you forever. We had nine years of radio silence, and here we are. I love you, and I don't need rings or vows to be happy. I know how you feel about marriage, and I'm not so fond of the concept myself. If we ever decide to get married, it will be because we both want it."

She smiled, allowing herself to fully relax in his loose embrace. "Good answer."

He chuckled, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, right where they belonged.


	5. Your Eyes Only

**Title:** Your Eyes Only  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 120  
 **Notes:**

* * *

"Do you ever wish I was someone else?" Veronica asked, unable to mask her insecurity.

Logan looked at her. Ever since they got back together, especially with Madison hanging around, Veronica had been uncertain about them. And he hated that. He hated it even more because it was mostly his fault even though he knew Madison was partly to blame.

"You're who I want. I want to see your eyes only when I stare at you as we come together. I don't imagine any other girl. I have the most perfectly imperfect girl. How could I want anyone else?"

Veronica smiled and kissed him. He knew this wasn't over, but he hoped they would be able to get pass it.


	6. Will You Miss Me?

**Title:** Will You Miss Me?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 382  
 **Summary:** Angst. Logan's thoughts after Veronica leaves for Quantico.

* * *

Logan was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. If he did, then he knew reality would come crashing down. If he pretended to be asleep, he could avoid facing what he knew was the truth just a little bit longer.

Ignorance was bliss, right?

He couldn't fake sleep forever, though. It was Sunday and sunny, a perfect day for surfing, but as he forced himself to open his eyes, he didn't want to get out of bed.

By now, Veronica was on her way to Quantico for a FBI internship. They hadn't talked since he pummeled up Gory, but he knew she hadn't forgiven him. She hadn't even come say goodbye to him.

Despite the fact they had broken up a couple of months ago, he had still held hope that they would find their way back to each other. Even as he dated Parker, and she began dating Piz, he thought it was only a matter of time before they ended up back together.

They broke up and they got back together. That had been their M.O. since they first kissed, a moment that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now, though, that hope was diminished. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew she wasn't planning to come back to Neptune. Maybe she was finally going to get to go to Stanford.

He swallowed painfully. He knew it would be many years before he saw Veronica again. If he ever saw her again. And it hurt.

He never thought he would lose her completely, but now he knew he had screwed up so much that she might never even deign him worthy of an email.

He wondered if she realized how much he truly loved her, wondered if she realized that he would do anything in his power to take away all of the pain she had ever felt, especially the pain he caused her.

He wondered if she would ever think about him, if she would even miss him.

It might be selfish, but he hoped she would think about him a least a little bit. Maybe if she did, she'd find it in her heart to visit.

He hoped she would, and it was a hope that he would be forced to cling to.


	7. Desperate

**Title:** Desperate  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 121  
 **Summary:** Season 1. Logan is desperate.

* * *

Logan's eyes followed Veronica. He had always been attracted to her, even before he began dating Lilly. When he joked about thinking she was hot when she was twelve, it was pretty much the truth even though she hadn't believed him.

Lately, though, he found himself desperate for her. Ever since her lips touched his, it was all he could think about.

He wanted to have another kiss with Veronica. And then another one, and then another one. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he made Veronica his.

Now, how to get her interested in the idea? It might be difficult, but he was sure he would be able to bring her around to his way of thinking.


	8. Red

**Title:** Red  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173  
 **Summary:** Season 2. Logan saw red.

* * *

When Logan got to the rooftop, he saw red.

There was Beaver, someone he considered a friend, and he was holding a gun, aiming it at one of the most important people in his life.

His anger was beginning to take over, but he forcefully tampered it down. If he lost his cool, he could lose Veronica.

The most important thing was making sure she was safe.

He tried to talk Beaver down but knew it wasn't working.

And suddenly there was a fight and Veronica was the one who had the gun.

He heard the anger, the pain in her voice, as she told him about what Beaver did. Killing her father! Raping her!

Logan wanted Beaver to pay, but he knew Veronica would never be able to forgive herself if she followed through with the threat.

And suddenly, his arms were around Veronica, and he forced her head away as Beaver jumped. She shivered and all Logan cared about was helping her. He would be there for her, no matter what.


	9. Fear

**Title:** Fear  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 377  
 **Summary:** Post Movie. LoVe talks after a bad dream.

* * *

His shaking body woke up Veronica. "Logan?" she questioned quietly in the otherwise silent bedroom.

She sat up and looked over at her boyfriend. His eyes were closed and she knew he was trapped in a bad dream.

She reached out for him and shook his shoulder. "Logan, wake up!" she commanded.

He didn't heed her orders so she shook harder until his eyes popped open as his breath came out in harsh pants.

He sat up and didn't look over at Veronica.

He always teased her about how well he knew her, but she prided herself because she knew him just as well.

It was getting closer to the day, so she had been expecting something like this. She had hoped he would choose to talk to her, but now she saw she had to take the initiative.

She looked down at her stomach, one of her hands resting on her baby bump. "Why didn't you tell me you were worried about being father?"

To his credit, Logan didn't try to deny it. "I didn't want you to think I wasn't happy about being a dad because I am. I'm just...What if I'm like my dad?"

Veronica laid a hand on his lap. "If I thought for one minute you would ever raise a hand to our baby, I would have been gone as soon as I found out I was pregnant. You're not that kind of person. I know you're not."

"But –"

"No Buts," Veronica interrupted. "Don't you think I'm worried about being like my mom? I know I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't make the same mistakes she did. And I know the same can be said for you. I believe in you."

Logan finally allowed himself to look into her eyes. "You're the pregnant one. You're supposed to be the emotional one, and I'm supposed to be the one doing the comforting."

Veronica shrugged. "It's okay to switch off every now and then."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"Don't be afraid to talk to me."

He laid down and pulled her down with him so her head rested on his shoulder. "I love you."

Veronica kissed his chest. "I love you too."


	10. Disbelief

**Title:** Disbelief  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Veronica has fallen so far.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually reading my daughter _Fairytales by Hans Christian Anderson_. Don't I want her to know that life isn't always a fairytale? Why am I allowing her to be brainwashed? Hell, why am I helping her to be brainwashed?"

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist so she could rest her tired body against him. "Because you're a good mom who doesn't want Stephanie to be as cynical as her parents."

Veronica sighed. "And you're a good dad who will do everything he can to protect her faith that life isn't bad."

"Right."

"Right," Veronica echoed softly.


	11. Distraction

**Title:** Distraction  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 174  
 **Summary:** Movie Compliant. Veronica welcomes the distraction.

* * *

Veronica was in the middle of reading a case file when she heard the door open.

"Want to take a break from your very important work?" a wry voice asked.

Veronica put the folder down on her desk and smiled at Logan, enjoying the happiness that always seemed to enter her body whenever he was nearby. She might have not accepted it when she was kid, but she had grown up in a lot of ways since then.

And he would be home for only so long before he was deployed again. She needed to enjoy every minute she had with him.

"Definitely. What did you have in mind?"

"Me. You. And a nice relaxing lunch at our favorite place."

Veronica grinned and stood up. "After you."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss that left her aching for more. "Let's go," he whispered against her lips.

She almost groaned in disappointment when he backed away, but she nodded.

They had all the time that night to continue what he started.


	12. Barrier

**Title:** Barrier  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 382  
 **Summary:** Movie Compliant. Veronica tries to protect her heart.

* * *

Veronica tried to keep her heart protected by a metal barrier. If no one got in, no one could hurt her.

She hadn't used to be so hard on the inside, but being hurt did that to person. Made a person weary of trusting anyone, especially a man not her father that told her he loved her. How did she know Logan wouldn't be like everyone else and leave her?

So, she fortified her heart with the strongest metal she could think of at the time: titanium.

Still, he was able to sneak through the barricade and invade her heart. She tried walking away from him when he broke up with her. She told herself it was for the best, but still, she couldn't stay away from him and only a few weeks later, she was kissing him again.

He was like a drug, and she couldn't quit him.

And then she found out about Madison Sinclair, and all Veronica could think about was the fact she had been right to block him from her heart. He proved he wasn't trustworthy by sleeping with Madison and then not telling her. Instead, she had to find out from Madison in the worst place possible. Veronica had never felt so humiliated in her life.

She told herself that was it. She was _done_ with Logan Echolls. They were finished, in the past, kaput!

That didn't mean it didn't hurt her when he began dating Parker, but she grinned and bore it. She had no right to be angry or hurt by any of Logan's actions anymore. And if she began dating Piz as a way to hurt Logan the way he hurt her, it was for her guilty conscious to contend with.

And then he attacked Piz for only a suspicion instead of proof, and she used that as an excuse to walk away for good, to leave Neptune and all of the pain behind.

And now nine years later, she was back at Neptune and falling under the spell of Logan Echolls once again.  
In their many years of radio silence, though, she learned some things. She learned to trust a bit more, to not protect her heart with impenetrable barriers.

And maybe this time, just maybe, she and Logan would make it.


	13. Taste of Innocence

**Title:** Taste of Innocence  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica (future)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 239  
 **Summary:** Logan writes in a journal as he remembers something from childhood.

 **Notes:** For those of you who reviewed my recent VM story, "One Night," I wanted to let you know I've started an outline. I want to have the majority of the story planned before I begin writing and posting to hopefully make sure there won't be a long wait between updates.

* * *

Dear Nobody,

(Because nobody will ever read this)

Today I saw some fireflies. It made me think of the Fab Four, but especially Veronica. When we were young, when everything was still sweet and innocent, when Lilly was alive and there weren't any deadly secrets, we would watch the fireflies at night when there was nothing else to do. Lilly didn't really like them, but Veronica was mesmerized by them. And in return, Duncan pretended to be just as mesmerized so he could get closer to Veronica.

I remember how Veronica would stare at them, completely transfixed. To her, they were the most beautiful insects in the world. (Are fireflies considered insects? I don't know.)

I would stare at her, and it was the first time I noticed how pretty she really was. Her eyes were light with joy and her lips curved in a small smile. She was completely breathtaking at the moment as innocent happiness overtook her.

I didn't love her yet, but I knew there was a chance that I could someday fall in love with her. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, and even then I knew that.

Even at thirteen, she was definitely a thing of beauty.

If I knew then what I know now, I might have ran. Then again, I wouldn't have any of the good memories I do have.

I guess good memories come hand-in-hand with the bad.

Logan


	14. Kisses

**Title:** Kisses  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 285  
 **Summary:** Veronica reminisces about her kisses with each boy.

* * *

Although Veronica wasn't the most experienced when it came to boys, she had kissed a few. Each kiss was added to her repertoire.

When she kissed Duncan, she felt safe and cared for. She felt precious, like someone to be put on a pedestal.

When she kissed Troy, she felt a small flutter in her heart, but it wasn't anything that made her see stars, or fireworks, or however the cliché goes.

When she kissed Leo, it was similar to how she felt when she kissed Troy. She cared about Leo a little bit more, but nothing about the kiss was earth-shattering.

When she kissed Piz, like with Duncan, she felt safe.. And like with Troy and Leo, there was nothing extraordinary about the kiss. Nothing about it would make her remember his kisses years in the future. She never closed her eyes and clutched his shoulder, yearning for more.

And she saved Logan for last, but he was certainly not the least. When she kissed Logan, she felt drunk on hormones. She saw fireworks and stars. The Earth moved beneath her feet. And she wanted more of Logan. It never felt like it was enough when their lips touched and then moved apart. She could never get close enough, and Logan knew it. In fact, he took great joy in her need for his touch.

She should have realized than that no one would be able to match Logan in her heart. He owned her – body, heart, and soul.

Instead, it took nine years of radio silence, his plea for help, and her father ending up in the hospital for her to finally admit it to herself. It would only ever truly be Logan.


	15. No More Looking

**Title:** No More Looking  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 217  
 **Summary:** Veronica wasn't going to stand there.

 **Prompt:** Nobody puts Baby in a corner.

* * *

Veronica stared at Logan, hating the way he was making eyes at Hannah. That was the look he used to give Veronica, and she hated the fact that it was directed at another girl, not to mention it was another _blonde_ girl.

Lily, Caitlin, Veronica, and now Hannah. _'Logan definitely has a type,'_ she thought, not including Kendall on the list. She didn't even want to think about him and Kendall together. The picture of it in her head nauseated her.

Logan looked away from Hannah and turned his eyes to her. He raised his eyebrows, as if challenging her.

She crossed her arms. Was she actually going to stand around and watch as he and Hannah got together?

No, she wasn't. Nobody puts Baby in a corner.

She stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt with a tight fist. "No more looking at other girls for you."

And when he opened his mouth, probably with a derisive comeback, she stuck her tongue down his throat, pushing him against the locker as her hands caressed his chest through his shirt.

His arms went around her body, pulling her flush against him. "About time," he murmured when they stopped kissing.

She didn't answer with words. Instead, her lips went right back to his.

And he didn't complain.


	16. Never Surrender

**Title:** Never Surrender  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 167  
 **Summary:** Veronica and Logan have fun.

 **Prompt:** "Never give up. Never surrender."

* * *

Veronica laughed as Logan pinned her to the bed. "What was that Miss Mars?"

"You heard me." She wiggled until Logan loosen his grip and managed to knock him to the bed, quickly straddling him before he could retaliate and pressing all of her weight down onto him. "Never give up. Never surrender."

Even with her weight, he managed to free his hands and grab her waist. "I love a girl who never surrenders."

She smirked. "Good." She ground her pelvis down against him, enjoying his groan as his trapped erection pressed pleasantly against her core.

His hands left her waist to grab her breasts. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as he tweaked her nipples just right.

With her hands on his chest, she used it as leverage to lift her hips up and then slam down, taking his erection inside of her.

And after that, everything was fast and furious for the rest of the night, until they passed out due to sleep deprivation.


	17. First Day

**Title:** First Day  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 211  
 **Summary:** First day of college

 **Prompt:** Here's looking at you, kid

* * *

"Are you ready for your first day of college?" Logan asked, still in bed with the sheet barely covering his modesty.

Veronica rolled her eyes, keeping her back to Logan. She knew if she faced him, she would be tempted to climb back into bed with him. She knew that was what he was trying to get her to do, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Very ready, but if you don't get up soon, you'll be late for your first class."

"Who cares? I'm a spoiled rich kid; I don't need college."

Veronica smirked, finally facing Logan once she was completely dressed. She knelt on the bed. "Then why did you apply?"

"To be close to you of course."

Veronica nodded, expecting the Logan-like answer. "Of course. Well, _some_ people aren't spoiled rich kids and can't afford to be late, especially on their first day. So, I have to get going." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He grabbed her chin and kept her face close to his for a moment. " Here's looking at you, kid," he solemnly stated.

Veronica didn't dignify the movie quote with a response. She got out of bed and quickly left the hotel suite. She had places to be. arm and pulled her into another devouring kiss that made Veronica weak in the knees.

Logan had a point. This _was_ a much better distraction.


	18. Downtime

**Title:** Downtime  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 169  
 **Summary:** Movie Compliant. They're finally back together.

 **Prompt:** My god, it's full of stars!

* * *

"My god, it's full of stars," Veronica whispered.

"It is the sky," Logan snarked, but it was lacking any real bite.

She allowed her head to fall to his chest. "I'm so glad you're home. One hundred eighty days seemed to take forever."

"We lasted nine years, and that was with me thinking we'd never get to this point. One hundred eighty days should have been a piece of cake."

"I know. It's just... I missed you," she quietly admitted.

He tenderly kissed her forehead. "I missed you, too. We still have so much to talk about, so many things to relearn about each other."

She finally asked the question that had been plaguing her. "What if we don't fit anymore?"

"Veronica, I never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Carrie, I couldn't let go of you completely."

"I never stopped loving you either," she murmured, pressing her nose against his chest, breathing in his aftershave.

"That's all that matters then. Everything else will work itself out."


	19. Me or Them

**Title:** Me or Them  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 316  
 **Summary:** A rare light-hearted moment with our favorite couple

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Orange

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 1 - Prompt - Whisper

* * *

Veronica straddled Logan's lap and moved her hips slightly, grinning at his groan of desire as he clutched her hips with fingers that were almost bruising. "Don't stop," he whispered huskily, brown eyes intent as he stared at Veronica.

With an impish wink, she broke his grasp of her and quickly jumped off of his lap.

"Why?" he asked helplessly.

"That sounded like a whine. Is big, manly Logan whining?"

"My very hot girlfriend started something, and then she inexplicitly stopped it. I have the right to whine."

"We can continue if you want, but only on one condition." She sashayed back to him, so she was within touching distance.

His hands went to her hips, and his fingers moved her shirt, brushing the skin of her exposed body. "If it gets you back on my lap, I'll do anything you want," he promised.

"That was just what I wanted to hear." She bent at the waist, so he got a little bit of a glimpse of her cleavage, resting her hands on the back of the couch. "Those ugly orange pants you have on right now? I want you to take them off, and throw them into the trash can, and I _never_ want to see them again."

Logan groaned. "So not fair. You know I like them."

"I know, but which do you want more? The pants or me?"

Logan's eyes darkened when Veronica quickly stood up and took off her shirt, and she reveled in how powerful his desire made her feel. It was definitely a heady feeling.

"Fine, the pants are gone for good. Now, come here," he demanded, and she fell onto his lap.

Her lips crashed down onto his for a passionate kiss.

Logan knew he would mourn the loss of his pants later on, but right now, he wanted to enjoy his very sexy and very turned on girlfriend.


	20. Her OPJ

**Title:** Her OPJ  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 317  
 **Summary:** No matter what he did, Logan was hers.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Yellow

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 2 - Prompt - Shout

* * *

Veronica climbed into Logan's familiar yellow Xterra, ready to shout at her secret boyfriend. Why did he have to be such an asshole today? She opened her mouth to let him have it, but her scream was swallowed by Logan's mouth, his tongue plunging inside, drawing a soft moan from her.

Veronica thought about pushing him away, but he was just so good of a kisser. She grabbed his arms and held on for dear life, her nails digging into his skin.

Logan broke the kiss, and his lips trailed all over her face, to her neck.

"I'm still mad at you," she breathed, tilting her neck to give him better access.

"I know," he murmured, stopping to greedily suck on her skin, making a nice imprint of his lips.

She knew when they got back together—after she had broken up with Duncan when she found out about Meg and the baby—things weren't going to be easy.

Nothing was ever easy between the two of them, but Veronica had made the decision that Logan was who she wanted, and she was tired of running away from the truth.

And instinctively, she knew why Logan turned into his old persona of obligatory psychotic jackass.

She lightly pushed him away. "I don't care if Duncan was looking at me. It doesn't matter. I made my choice, so don't punish me for what Duncan chooses to do."

Logan looked down. "I'm sorry. I keep waiting for you to change your mind and once again decide Duncan is your perfect Prince Charming."

Veronica chuckled. "Well, you might not always be charming, but I've decided you're my prince, so you're stuck with me."

Logan leaned in for another kiss, and Veronica happily returned it with a sigh. Logan might sometimes be an obligatory psychotic jackass, but he was _her_ obligatory psychotic jackass, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Magnets

**Title:** Magnets  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica, Logan/Parker  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 331  
 **Summary:** Veronica reflects at Park's birthday party.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Green

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 3 - Prompt - Cry

* * *

Veronica always prided herself that she did her best to never be green with envy. Although she had a tough last few years, she tried to be grateful for everything she did have. She thought about how much worse it would have been if she didn't have her dad's support and guidance.

And she had a couple of great friends that were always there for her when she needed help. She would have been lost without Wallace and Mac.

But now, all she wanted to do was go home, climb into bed, curl into a ball, and cry. She was forced to watch Logan fawn over Parker. He threw her an extravagant birthday party and even had a cake—with their faces on it—made.

It was enough to make Veronica want to puke at the sheer _cuteness_ of it all.

And she knew, deep down that if she had allowed it, Logan would have done all of that and more for her. He liked going all out for the people he cared about. And that was the part that made her green. It wasn't the birthday party itself. It was what the birthday party symbolized. He cared about Parker, and she wondered how important his newest girlfriend actually was.

The thought that Parker was already in the same position that Veronica had previously held hurt so much.

And it was no one's fault but her own. She was the one who refused Logan's apologies, too caught up with being angry and hurt. And now she had lost what had once been the most important relationship in her life.

Just then, Logan looked up, and their gazes locked. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes. Her heart fluttered lightly within her chest, and she suddenly knew it wasn't over. She hadn't lost him. Eventually, they would get back together. They were magnets. They couldn't stay away from each other forever and sooner or later, they would get it right.


	22. Push

**Title:** Push  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 274  
 **Summary:** Post Movie. They need to tell people.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Blue

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 4 - Prompt - Announce

* * *

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror. The blue dress really showed off the small bump on her stomach that was usually unnoticeable with her normal clothes.

Logan walked into the room and smiled at the way Veronica was admiring herself in the mirror. "You know, sooner or later, we won't have to announce your pregnancy. They'll be able to see it all by themselves."

"I know," she muttered. "I'm kind of scared about how my dad will react, though."

Logan came over and wrapped his arms around her. His hands rested on the baby bump. "I know, but we're two adults in a committed relationship. We might have not been planning to have a baby, but it's not the worst thing in the world. I love you, you love me, and we'll love this baby. If anything, he'll use this as an excuse for us to get married."

Veronica giggled. "I never thought my dad would want me to marry Logan Echolls. Times sure have changed, huh?"

"Well, I am a US Navy pilot lieutenant. I guess I finally earned his respect."

Veronica tilted her head up and kissed his chin. "Tonight at dinner we'll tell him. It's time."

Logan kissed her chastely on the lips. He wouldn't say it out loud of course, but he did hope this made Keith push them towards marriage. He never thought he'd want to get married after watching his parents, the Kanes, and even the Mars marriages implode, but he couldn't wait to put a ring on Veronica's finger. Nothing would make him happier. Except maybe holding his newborn baby for the first time, of course.


	23. Matching

**Title:** Matching  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 166  
 **Summary:** Veronica shows off her new set.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Purple

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 5 - Prompt - Answer

* * *

"Are you going to answer me?" Veronica asked as she twirled around.

Logan's eyes stayed fastened to her, glued to her barely covered body.

Veronica laughed. At one time, she would have been self-conscious about standing in front of Logan, wearing nothing more than a matching royal purple bra and panty set, but she had long ago moved passed it. She was secure in Logan's love and desire for her and had decided to get a little more adventurous.

"So, I guess you don't like it. Maybe I should return it to the store."

"Don't," Logan rasped. He reached for her and roughly pulled her body to him. His mouth immediately went to her covered breasts, and he suckled them through the material.

Veronica threw her head back at the sensation, arching her back and pushing her chest into his mouth. "Show me why I should keep it," she hissed.

Logan picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and proceeded to do just that.


	24. Demure

**Title:** Demure  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 102  
 **Summary:** Veronica muses about her ring.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Gold

 **Caesar's Palace:** **Alphabet Game 2.1 -** Demure

* * *

Veronica would never be described as demure in personality. But the gold ring on her finger was the very definition of it. There was nothing gaudy or flashy about her new piece of jewelry.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "You like it?" a husky voice whispered n her ear.

Shivers ran up her spine. "Definitely," she breathed, pressing herself against the burgeoning erection she felt.

The ring was very much unlike her newly-made fiancée. It was funny that the ring was demure when Veronica and Logan were the exact opposite of modest. But that was the very reason they belonged together.


	25. Foresight

**Title:** Foresight  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 202  
 **Summary:** Hindsight is 20/20.

 **Caesar's Palace:** **Alphabet Game 2.1 -** Foresight

* * *

If Veronica had any foresight at all, she probably would have skipped everything to do with Duncan. She even probably would have ignored Lilly telling her that Logan wasn't her type, but more Lilly's.

In fact, if it hadn't been for Lilly, Veronica probably wouldn't have looked twice at Duncan. Veronica's first real crush had been Logan, but Lilly had already claimed him for herself.

Veronica didn't dare fight her best friend for the boy, but maybe she should have.

Imagine the heartache Veronica might have been spared if she had dated Logan. Imagine the heartache _Logan_ might have been spared.

Then maybe Duncan wouldn't have raped—yes, _raped_ —her. Logan wouldn't have been cheated on with his own father. And since Veronica wouldn't have dared have an affair with Aaron, Logan's girlfriend wouldn't have been killed.

The two of them might have been less damaged, less dysfunctional.

But now, as Veronica looks at Logan in his Navy uniform, her heart pounds.

He brings her close to his body and presses an intoxicating kiss against her lips.

Yes, the road might have been easier if they simply chose each other at the very beginning, but at least they finally got it right.


	26. X-Rated

**Title:** X-Rated  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 247  
 **Summary:** Logan and Veronica are trying to have some fun.

* * *

Veronica ground down onto Logan's lap. He groaned, holding her tightly as his lips devoured hers.

"Want you," he gasped between kisses.

Veronica pulled back, flipping her hair over her shoulder without taking her hands off of Logan's shoulders. "Then come and get it," she breathed, moving her hips again, rubbing his prominent erection.

He quickly grabbed the bottom of her tank top and threw it off of her. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them.

She closed her eyes and arched her back. Her hand went to the buttons on his pants and quickly undid them. She reached inside and gripped his cock.

They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the door open, but they did hear the scream of, "I'm blind!"

Veronica quickly jumped off of Logan and grabbed her tank. She covered herself and turned to face Wallace.

Her cheeks were pink, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Logan wasn't too bothered as he slowly buttoned his jeans back up, all the while smirking lazily.

"You know, I come to my best friend's home, and I don't expect to get a front row seat to anything x-rated happening."

"Wallace, next time maybe you should knock. If you know my dad's out of time, you should count Logan being here," Veronica lightly reprimanded.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Logan asked.

Veronica glared at him and smacked his shoulder. "Not funny!"

"Dude, she's like my sister. Gross!"


	27. Shuffle Challenge: Veronica Mars

**Title:** Shuffle Challenge: Veronica Mars  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** Overall [1,224]  
 **Summary:** Nine non-connected drabbles

* * *

\- Caesar's Palace – Level 10 -

 **Rules:  
1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2\. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4\. Do this for nine songs**

I decided to do Logan/Veronica. All drabbles in this chapter are unrelated to each other.

Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

\- Adele, "Rolling in the Deep" -

When Logan looks at Veronica, he feels fire in his heart. He knows he will do anything for her. He can't help it.

He always loved with his whole heart, but what he feels for Veronica takes it to a whole other level.

He knows he will give her everything he can. She has his body, heart, and soul.

He will do anything he can to help her and protect her.

He just needs to prove that to her skeptical mind and heart. He will win her over. His ultimate happiness depends on it.

[I actually thought this song fit with Logan's all consuming feelings for Veronica that we see throughout the show. / word count: 94]

* * *

\- Colbie Caillat, "I Do" -

Veronica thought she was better off by herself. After all, people only hurt her. What use did she have for relationships?

That was before she found herself in love with Logan. Before him, she never considered even getting married. By working with her father, she saw how many relationships ended in adultery. Look at her own mother.

Still, when Logan looked at her, when he came home after a long deployment, she found herself considering the prospect of saying 'I do.'

There were worse things than spending her life with Logan Echolls. Of maybe even having a family with him.

She found herself wanting that.

When Logan finally asked her to marry him, Veronica was pretty sure her answer would be yes.

[I'm not sure how I feel about this, but this is what came to me. / word count: 122]

* * *

\- .38 Special, "Second Chance" -

Veronica made so many mistakes concerning her relationship with Logan. She knew she did. She always blamed him when they imploded, but she knew she should share at least half of the blame. In all reality, her trust issues were the reason their relationship mostly got derailed.

She thought about asking Logan for a second chance. Or was it third? Maybe tenth? She lost count.

As she watched him with Parker, saw how he smiled with her, so light and carefree, Veronica's heart clenched. Could she march over there and tell him she wanted them again. Even though it almost always ended in failure? Could she risk hurting him again?

They couldn't forget about the past, but could they move on from it? Was their love for each other enough for them to finally achieve some happiness together?

She just didn't know.

It was nice to imagine that it would be that easy, but Veronica knew better.

[I went off of the title mostly. / word count: 157]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "You're Not Sorry" -

Veronica stared at him in the cafeteria. Ever since their breakup, she hoped Logan would approach her. She hoped he would apologize for ending things.

The rape case had been solved successfully, but they were no closer to reconciliation.

He spoke to her, but there was a distance between them.

And she realized something. He wasn't sorry that he broke up with her. He thought he did the right thing by ending things.

How could he believe them being apart was the right thing? They always gravitated back to each other. Why fight fate?

It hurt. He was so close, and yet, so far away.

And he wasn't sorry about that either.

It just wasn't fair.

[word count: 116]

* * *

\- Vanessa Hudgens, "All or Nothing" -

Logan was an all or nothing kind of guy. He either wanted all of Veronica, or he did everything he could to make her miserable. He couldn't be her friend after Lilly's death, so he tormented her.

And after they broke up, before senior year, he went back to being the jackass since he didn't have her as his girlfriend.

And even when they were together, Logan complained that Veronica was always trying to change him, instead of accepting him for who he was.

And now, it was three years later, and they had finally reconnected properly. Not only that, but they accepted each other, flaws and all.

There were no rose-tinted glasses, and they were okay with that.

And maybe this time, they would finally make it.

[word count: 128]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "Mean" -

Veronica wouldn't let everyone get to her. She wouldn't. They taunted her, tried to make her feel lower about herself.

She wouldn't give into them, though. She was stronger than that. In order to survive Lilly's death, she _had_ to be stronger than that.

Even Logan, her once best friend, tried to knock her down. He tried to make her bleed with his words, but she wouldn't let him affect her like that.

When he turned on her, started to spread lies about her, he stopped having any right to affect her in that way. He wouldn't kill her spirit. And if her heart hammered just a bit harder whenever he was nearby, even though it was with a sneer and a scathing remark, she'd just have to ignore it.

[word count: 130]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "All You Had to Do Was Stay" -

Logan watched Veronica. He watched her interact. Why did he believe this round of dating would be any different?

Veronica always ran away when things got tough, or she got scared.

All she had to do was stay, but once again, she decided to flee instead of sticking it out.

Why did he keep trying to make things work between them? Every single time they failed, Logan was left picking up the pieces of his heart, and it was exhausting.

All she had to do was stay, but she never stayed.

And she only seemed to come back when her other options were gone. Would he take her back next time?

The sad answer was yes, he would take her back. He loved her, and he could never say no to her. No matter how much it hurt him.

[I know it's a lot of Taylor Swift songs. It's on shuffle, I promise. I just have almost every Taylor Swift song on my playlist. / word count: 139]

* * *

\- Savage Garden, "The Best Thing" -

Veronica looked at him. "It's hard for me to talk about my feelings."

"I know," Logan murmured.

"It's hard for me to admit I need someone, that someone is important to me because I'm afraid they'll be taken from me."

"I know," Logan answered soothingly.

"You're the best thing about me, though. I can't imagine my life without you. And frankly, I don't think it would be much, if any, life. I need you. You're my center. You ground me in a way no one else can. You're the best thing about me." Veronica repeated that last bit, wanting it to be emphasized.

Logan cupped her cheek. "You're the best thing about me as well. And you never have to be scared to admit weakness to me. I won't _ever_ hold it against you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Veronica slowly returned it, and for the first time in a long while, she felt peace as his fingers carded through her hair. This was where she belonged. Always and Forever.

[I'm not actually sure when this snippet takes place. Let's say it's after series, but not movie compliant. word count: 171]

* * *

\- Pink "Raise Your Glass" -

Logan and Veronica raised their glasses as their bodies meshed together amongst the dancing crowd.

Logan leaned forward. "Are you doing okay?"

Veronica forced a smile. "Don't be so serious."

Logan didn't laugh. He simply raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. She knew he was worried. After being raped once and nearly raped a second time, she didn't do well in parties, but she was with Logan, and that gave her a sense of safety. "I'm fine," she yelled.

He didn't look convinced.

She stood on her toes and kissed him, hoping to portray how fine she was through it. He returned the kiss, like she knew he would.

When they parted, he was finally smiling. "Tell me if you want to leave," he ordered loudly over the music.

She nodded. She was just going to try to enjoy herself tonight and not worry about what _might_ go wrong. She could protect herself, but she also had Logan there. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

[word count: 167]

-end-

* * *

 **Notes:** For those of you following One Change, I'm sorry for the wait. When NaNo ended, I decided to take the time to think where I wanted the story to go. I'm not any closer to deciding, but starting January 1, when the craziness of the holidays is behind me, I'm going to do my best to post one chapter every two weeks. Thank you for your patience.


	28. 10 Reasons why Veronica Should Not Marry

**Title:** 10 Reasons why Veronica Should Not Marry  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 408  
 **Summary:** The title says it all.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 10 - Write a story using the prompt, '10 reasons why 'X' does 'something'...'

* * *

Number One. Marriage ends in betrayal and divorce. Veronica has seen it many times. She saw it while working with her dad. She saw it in her own mom and Jake Kane. Why should Veronica's marriage be any different?

Number Two. No one can put up with Veronica's late hours indefinitely. When Veronica decided to return to the private investigator gig, she went back to working all hours of the night because of the need for constant money shots. What man will put up with that for the rest of his life?

Number Three. She doesn't like answering to anyone else. Ever since Lilly's death, Veronica became an independent woman. And in her mind, she connects marriage to loss of independence, and that's the last thing Veronica needs or wants.

Number Four. Marriage is all about fights. So many couples argue and go days without speaking to each other. Veronica knows how she and her past boyfriends argued in the past, and with marriage, there's no just getting away from it. Who wants to argue with someone they're stuck with?

Number Five. Marriage is entrapment. Although there is divorce, it's annoying and time consuming. When two people get married, they waive their right to freedom away. Suddenly a person becomes a couple, and everything that has to do with couples becomes that person's life.

Number Six. The sex stops being good. Now, Veronica isn't sure how true that actually is, but she has heard from females that it is true. No one knows why. They just say after about a year of marriage, it just stops being good.

Number Seven. Marriage can lead to the risky habit of relying on one individual for every emotional need. Everyone who knows Veronica knows she doesn't like to show her emotions or have her happiness being dependent on another person. And with marriage, there's always a risk of that very thing happening.

Number Eight. Marriage requires a serious commitment of time and energy. And Veronica is a busy person. She doesn't have that kind of time to make a marriage work.

Number Nine. Paperwork. And lots of it.

Number Ten. She doesn't need a man to be happy. Veronica is happy in her job and with her friends. Her life is perfectly fulfilled without a man.

And the one reason she should get married? She loves Logan Echolls, and she can't wait to become his wife tomorrow. And that's the truth.


	29. Lush

**Title:** Lush  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 215  
 **Summary:** Veronica protects her daughter from an awful truth.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 11 - Prompt - Drunk Santa

* * *

Veronica held the hand of her daughter when they arrived at the food court.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "You're back quickly."

Veronica forced a smile. "Yeah. Quickly."

Janelle tilted her head to the side. "Santa was acting funny," she said. "Mommy said we had to go. I didn't even get to sit on Santa's lap."

Logan looked at her, but he knew better than to ask in front of their daughter. That night, after promises they'd go to a different mall to see Santa, they put Janelle to bed.

They went to their own bed and after some kisses, Logan pulled back. "So, what happened?"

Veronica sighed. "It was a very drunk Santa Claus that was greeting the children. I can't believe so many parents actually stayed there despite his intoxication. You and I have always been very careful to never drink too much in front of Janelle, and I didn't want her to realize that Santa was a lush."

Logan shook his head. "Maybe I should call the mall and complain. Use my name as leverage. For once, I'd be using it for a good reason."

Veronica kissed his neck. "Let's just forget about it."

Logan wanted to argue, but then Veronica's tongue was down his throat, and he lost all train of thought.


	30. Survivor

**Title:** Survivor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 133  
 **Summary:** A moment between the two

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - . In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (Expect 11 more drabbles)

* * *

Veronica's fingers traced the scars that littered the muscle.

"I know my abs are a sight to behold, Veronica, but you're embarrassing me," Logan joked.

She tore her eyes away from the horrible scars and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something serious, but she saw the shadowed look in his eyes. Instead, she half-heartedly agreed, "They _are_ fabulous."

His eyes showed gratitude as he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. His tongue entered her mouth and stroked against hers.

She whimpered as her hand traveled down his stomach to his erection. She gripped it firmly as she tried to push her thoughts of his scars to the back of her mind.

They _were_ awful, but they symbolized the fact that Logan was a survivor. Just like Veronica.


	31. Home

**Title:** Home  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 192  
 **Summary:** A moment between the two

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - . In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (2/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica stared up at the sky. She watched the planes in the aerial formation. Somewhere up there was Logan. She still found his career choice hard to believe sometimes.

This was the first time Veronica was there for him coming home from deployment, and it was quite the experience. All of the people. There were of course friends and family, but there were also photographers, and the cynical side of Veronica thought they might be here just to get a picture of the 'tragic figure that was Logan Echolls.' They just better not ruin her reunion with him.

Those two weeks before he had to leave hadn't been enough for her, and she missed him so much. There was only so much that video chats could do to satisfy her, and she wondered how in the world she had been able to go nine years without talking to him, seeing him, or touching him. Six months felt like a lifetime.

Then the planes landed. Men were coming out and in the midst of them, she saw Logan. A smile spread across his face as he hurried over to her.

He was home.


	32. Hope

**Title:** Hope  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 335  
 **Summary:** Veronica finds hope.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (3/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica played with the papers that were crooked on her desk. She wasn't really trying to straighten them, but it gave her something to do so she didn't have to look into his eyes. "I told you that you could ask Parker out," she muttered.

"I know you did, and I appreciate that because I don't think I would have been that big of a person if you had come to me wanting to date someone new."

That got her attention and she finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Logan smirked. "Okay. I _know_ I wouldn't have been that big of person. In fact, I probably would have been the obligatory psychotic jackass."

She smirked, remembering when she told him about her nickname for him before they made amends. "Okay, so why are you here telling me you aren't going to go out with Parker. She's nice, pretty, smart, fun, and totally into you. Sound likes the perfect girl to me."

Logan looked embarrassed. "She _is_ great. She's all the things you said, but I've also realized that she wouldn't be anything more than a rebound because I'm not over you. And a nice girl like that deserves better than being a guy's rebound, and I don't want to hurt her."

Her breath caught. He wasn't over her? When he came to her and told her he wanted to ask Parker out, she assumed he had moved on, and it had hurt due to how quick it had been.

Here he was telling her that she had been wrong.

Did that change anything, though?

"Besides, I saw your face when I went to you. You might have given me the okay, but I saw the idea of it bothered you, and I never want to hurt you on purpose again."

That admission touched something in Veronica's heart. He cared enough about her to look beneath the surface. To read between the lines.

Maybe there was hope for the two of them after all.


	33. Karaoke

**Title:** Karaoke  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 113  
 **Summary:** It's Karaoke night.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (4/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica giggled as Logan sang.

 _"Man, I feel like a woman!"_ he bellowed off-key.

When the song finished, Veronica loudly applauded along with the other patrons of the bar.

When he came back to the table, he had a smirk on his face. "What did you think?"

She couldn't stop laughing. In fact, tears were coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. That hadn't happened since before Lilly's death. "When I dared you to sing Shania Twain on Karaoke night, I never thought you'd picked _that_ song."

He leaned over to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You know what I say. Go big or go home."


	34. Annoying

**Title:** Annoying  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 143  
 **Summary:** Logan was so annoying.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (5/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica massaged her temples. "Are you _trying_ to tax my nerves? Because you're succeeding."

Logan draped himself over the back of her chair. "Don't be like that, Darling."

Veronica kept a stern face. She was _not_ going to laugh. That would only encourage future antics. "Logan, I need to work."

He leaned down and began biting her earlobe. "Really? Because I have something a lot more fun in mind that we can do."

"Logan, stop," she begged even as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck.

He feasted on her and she felt her insides melt, her reasons for saying no escaping her mind.

She stood up and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a devouring kiss.

He might be annoying, but he was right. This was _a lot_ more fun.


	35. Lost and Found

**Title:** Lost and Found  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 122  
 **Summary:** Veronica found something.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (6/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica looked through the lost and found box. She didn't think anyone would return a missing bracelet—not at Neptune High—but it didn't hurt to at least look.

She heard steps falter and looked into familiar brown eyes. "Hello, Logan," she muttered. Things had been weird between them since Duncan left. Without a buffer between them, they didn't know how to act around each other, and Veronica found herself craving his very presence, and that unsettled her.

"Lose something?" he asked, dangling the bracelet she had just been searching for between two fingers.

Veronica reached for it. "Thanks."

He nodded. His intense gaze bore into hers, and for some reason, she thought she might have found more than just a bracelet.


	36. Losing Oneself

**Title:** Losing Oneself  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 184  
 **Summary:** Veronica does her best to talk sense into Logan.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (7/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica didn't look happy. "Alcohol is a vice, Logan. I wish you'd cut back."

"I'm just having a good time," he drawled before he lazily took another gulp from his glass.

Veronica took a step forward and with firm fingers, she prayed the still half-filled glass out of Logan's hand. "Logan, your parents were alcoholics. It runs in your family."

"It runs in _your_ family, too, or did you forget your dear old mom?"

Veronica flinched. "I'll never forget my dear old mom. That's why I'm extremely careful. One of my biggest fears is losing myself to alcohol like she did, and I don't want that for you either."

"It's just about having fun," Logan started.

She shook her head. "No, it's how you dull your pain. Please, I don't want to lose you the same way I lost my mom."

For the first time, Logan looked as if he might actually be listening. "It's hard to stay away from it."

"You don't have to do it alone. I'm here, but please, try."

"I'm not promising anything," he warned.

She nodded.

"But I'll try."


	37. Surreal

**Title:** Surreal  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263  
 **Summary:** It's all so surreal.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (8/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica felt his eyes on her as she perused the menu. "Stop staring at me," she commanded, not taking her gaze from the oh-so-tasty entree names listed. _'What to choose, what to choose.'_ There were so many options, so little time.

"I can't help it," Logan remarked.

The warmth in his voice finally drew her attention. She looked at him over the top of the menu. "What do you mean?"

"You're here. With me. We'll about to eat lunch. It just feels surreal."

Veronica finally allowed a smile to grace face. "I guess you're right. I definitely never thought we'd be like this again."

"Too bad it's going to end so soon," he muttered.

She thought about his pending deployment that was a week away. She finally put the menu down on the table and reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. "It's only six months. We went nine years, so six months should be nothing to us."

"Still..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

She understood, though. Six months may not be that long in time, but they had _just_ reconnected and it felt as if they weren't getting a chance to properly be together before they had to say goodbye.

When he came back, they would have work out how their relationship was going to work as they didn't want to have to worry about the details in the two weeks they had. It was going to be hard. And there would probably be yelling.

But Veronica was determined to make it work this time around. It was now or never.


	38. Zoo Trip

**Title:** Zoo Trip  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan, Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Summary:** Pre-series. Veronica gets Logan to the zoo.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (9/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica grabbed Logan's hand. "Come on, I want to see the zebras."

He sighed. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he muttered as she dragged him. " _How_ did you talk me into it?"

She giggled when she stared at him. "My infamous puppy dog eyes of course. You can never resist them."

"How did Lilly and Duncan escape this torture?"

"Celeste," Veronica answered simply.

"Oh yeah."

They went by the zebras and Veronica happily watched them. "This really isn't that bad, is it? Spending time with me without Lilly and Duncan?"

Logan stared at her, and he heard the question that was _actually_ being asked. "Veronica, me complaining has nothing to do with me spending time with you. I love hanging out with you. You innocent jubilance is refreshing. It's the zoo that I have a problem with."

She bit her bottom lip. "Well, if you hate it that much, we can—"

"No!" Logan blurted. He plastered a huge smile on his face. "We're here. Let's have fun."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." He grabbed her hand. "Come on. The monkeys are calling my name."

She allowed him to lead her away from the zebras. She knew this really wasn't his thing, but warmth entered her heart at the fact he was trying to make this a good day for her.

She would have to find a way to thank him later.


	39. Sunday Morning

**Title:** Sunday Morning  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 153  
 **Summary:** It's Sunday and Veronica doesn't want to get out of bed.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (11/12 drabbles)

* * *

Veronica smiled when she came to, relishing the soft comfort of the bed. She kept her eyes closed as she stretched.

"That's something I like to see when I wake up," a warm voice rumbled next to her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head, staring into tired brown eyes. "What?" she asked.

Logan smiled softly. "You with a smile on your face. It feels like it's a rare occurrence."

Veronica reached for him and pulled him to her. The kiss was slow and lazy. His fingers caressed her cheek as he returned it.

When they pulled back from each other, they were panting lightly. "It's Sunday. My dad is out of town going after a bail jumper. I'm done with my homework, and I made sure you finished yours as well. How do you feel about spending the whole day in bed?"

He grinned. "I _definitely_ like the sound of that."


	40. Free-Fall

**Title:** Free-Fall  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 112  
 **Summary:** Veronica can't walk away.

 **Caesar's Palace:** Level 12 - In intervals of one hour you have to post 12 drabbles. (12/12 drabbles)

* * *

When she was with him, she felt as if she was in a free-fall. And there was no net to catch her.

It was dangerous. Logan, himself, represented danger.

Veronica should stay away from him. She knew she should. She would only end up getting her heart broken. With his experience, no way would he ever be satisfied with her. How could Veronica compare to girls like Lilly and Catlin.

Still when he looked at her, she felt as if it was only the two of them in the world. When he kissed her, it felt like he didn't want anyone else but her.

How could she possibly walk away from that?


	41. Naughty

**Title:** Naughty  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 105  
 **Summary:** Logan has been naughty.

* * *

Logan smirked. "I've been very naughty."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "When are you _not_ naughty?"

"Good point, but this particular instance deserves a punishment. One that has me at your complete mercy, under your complete control."

Veronica's eyes glazed over at what images his words invoked in her imagination. Logan at her mercy? What a tasty notion. "Really? So, anything I want to do?"

"Anything," Logan huskily whispered.

Veronica slowly moved to where he sat in his chair. She easily straddled him and looped her arms around his neck. She bent her head and kissed him with fervent passion.

 _This_ was going to be fun.


	42. Justify

**Title:** Justify  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 296  
 **Summary:** Logan is tired of it all.

 **Notes:** I have no idea where this came from.

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of having to justify my actions to you!" Logan screamed.

Veronica didn't back down. "I'm your girlfriend. I have the right to know," she argued.

"Really? You're going to use your girlfriend status?" he asked sardonically.

Suddenly, Veronica backed away at the tone of his voice. What did she say wrong? She continued, though. "Really."

"So, are those times you lied to me? Whether it was a flat out lie, or a lie by omission? I should have pushed for the truth instead of letting you get away with it? After all, I was your boyfriend. I had the right to know every last detail of your life, right?"

"That was different," Veronica growled.

"Why? Because it was you? Veronica Mars makes the rules, but she doesn't need to follow them. Right?"

"How has this turned around on me?" Veronica demanded.

"Because I'm tired of feeling as if I'm in a one-sided relationship. No matter what I do, it's never good enough in your eyes. You hold me to standards that is impossible for me to meet. Standards that your precious Duncan never had to live up to. And I'm tired of it. Unless you're ready to start being reasonable when it comes to us, I'm not sure if we can have an 'us.'" He started out yelling, but when he finished his rant, he was quieter.

"What are you saying?" She asked, equally as quiet.

Logan took a deep breath. "I love you, Veronica. I love you with my whole heart, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. I think we need to talk about where to go from here. If there's any hope for us in the future. Because as of right now, I just don't know."


	43. Cherries

**Title:** Cherries  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 164  
 **Summary:** Logan is in cherry heaven.

* * *

Veronica dipped her cherry in her ice cream sundae while Logan watched avidly. His mind came up with another scenario that cherries could be used, and he wondered if he girlfriend was in an adventurous mood. And if she wasn't, how could he get her into one?

He thought about it, and all of his hard work paid off.

That night, back at his suite at Neptune Grand, Veronica laid pliant before him. Her body was naked except for the cherries that rested on top of her.

She shivered at the coolness of whipped cream that soon joined the cherries.

"Now, _this_ , is my new favorite desert," he huskily whispered.

"Well, aren't you going to eat me?" she asked coyly, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Hungrily," he promised as he bent down and licked some of the whip cream off of her skin before he sucked a cherry into his mouth.

He would never enjoy anything as much as he enjoyed that night.


	44. Dog

**Title:** Dog  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 378  
 **Summary:** Logan wants something new.

* * *

"I want a dog," Logan whined.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She expected something like this from their 4-year old son, not her 32-year old husband. She should have known better. "No."

"A dog is so much fun. It would be great for Jack. Teach him responsibility and all of that crap."

"No," Veronica repeated.

"Why?"

She looked at her pouting husband. "I work long hours, and your busy with your Protection for Women and Children organization. A dog needs a lot of attention, and he wouldn't get it. It's not fair to it."

"I seem to remember you feeling the same way about having a kid, and look at us now. Parents."

Veronica laughed. He _was_ right about that. Veronica did put up a fight. A lot of it was because they lived busy lives, but deep down, Veronica had been scared. She knew Logan would be a great father despite his upbringing because he was so natural when it came to taking care of those he loved. That was why Veronica fought him so hard when it came to _their_ relationship. She was afraid of letting someone shoulder some of the burden. Her real fear when it came to having a kid was she was afraid she took after Lianne instead of her dad, and she didn't want to ruin a child's life.

Logan broke her down, though, and she had never been happier than when she held Jack in her arms for the first time.

Still, a dog was different. It had nothing to do with fear. It was the fact they had busy schedules. And she told him that.

Logan cupped her cheek, his childish behavior going away as quickly as it showed up. "Veronica, I know it won't be easy to figure it out, but we can make it work. I think a dog would complete our little family. And you know how much Jack wants a pet that he can play with and cuddle. We'll find a way to make it work, and it won't get neglected. Just think about the look in Jack's eyes."

Veronica did think about it. Finally she muttered, "I should just be happy that you're not asking for another kid."

Logan grinned. He won, and he knew it.


	45. Butterflies

**Title:** Butterflies  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 243  
 **Summary:** Veronica liked Logan when they were twelve.

* * *

When Veronica first saw Logan from across the soccer field, she had butterflies in her stomach. Even back then, when they were twelve-years old, there was something about the boy that would later become one of the most important people in her life. He was cute and seemed confident. There was magnetism about him. Veronica couldn't really describe it.

Veronica's heart pounded hard in her chest. She didn't know what these feelings were really, but she knew she wanted to get to know Logan much better.

And when Lilly introduced him to her, Veronica's cheeks were flushed. But then she noticed the way Lilly touched him. The possessive hand on Logan's forearm, her body pressed against Logan's side, and Veronica knew she didn't stand a chance.

When Lilly wanted something, she got it. Why would Logan choose Veronica when Lilly was offering up herself on silver platter?

So, Veronica took a step back and started looking at Duncan as Logan fell under Lilly's spell.

And years later, when Veronica lays next to Logan on the bed in a suite at Neptune Grand, she muses about what might have changed if she had fought for Logan's attention back then. Maybe Lilly would still be alive. Maybe Veronica wouldn't have been raped. Maybe she'd be more trusting.

There's no use to keep playing with the what-if's though. All that mattered was she and Logan were finally together. And maybe this time, they'd get it right.


	46. Annoying Colleague

**Title:** Annoying Colleague  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 235  
 **Summary:** Colleague!AU. Logan and Veronica work together at the newspaper. Why won't he leave her alone?

 **Notes:**

 **Livejournal 1-million words Community:** June Bingo Square Prompt - Colleagues

* * *

Veronica glared at Logan. He was so frustrating! "Go away, Echolls."

"Now, Veronica, that's not very nice. We work together. Shouldn't we be able to at least be civil?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I take pictures; you write articles. Unless we're working on the same story, there is absolutely no reason for us to talk to each other. Now go away."

Instead of walking away like she prayed for, he sat on her desk, his leg annoyingly close to her hand, which held a pencil that she was using to write.

She threw the pencil down in frustration. "I'm trying to work! Shouldn't _you_ be working? Or maybe there's some other poor soul that you can go harass? Just go do something that doesn't involve bothering me."

"I'll leave you alone. But on one condition. Agree to be my date Friday night."

Veronica looked at him as if she thought he was going to start laughing and say 'Gotcha.' "Really?" she incredulously asked when he didn't say anything else.

He nodded, a smirk gracing his way too perfect lips.

"You're freaking unbelievable."

"So, is that a yes to being my date?"

She sighed. "Yes. Now go away."

He stepped off of her desk and did as she asked. Veronica tried to not stare at his ass as he walked away from her, but it was just so hard.

And despite herself, she found herself smiling.


	47. The Set Up

**Title:** The Set Up  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196  
 **Summary:** Veronica can't believe she agreed to a blind date.

 **Notes:**

 **Livejournal 1-million words Community:** June Bingo Square Prompt - Set up by friends

* * *

Veronica didn't know why she let Mac talk her into this.

She sighed. Oh yeah, she did know why.

Mac and her boyfriend, Dick, wanted to know another couple that was dating, so they could do group dates, like it was some kind of TV show or something.

And both of them thought Veronica and Dick's best friend, , Logan, would be "absolutely perfect" for each other.

She rolled her eyes. It took a lot for any guy to impress Veronica and despite Mac's many compliments of the guy, Veronica seriously doubted this guy was anything special.

A tall man with short hair that made him look as if he just rolled out of bed ambled towards him in an easy gait.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when he stopped at her table. "Veronica Mars?" he asked.

She nodded, suddenly at a lost for words.

The man smirked. "I'm Logan Echolls, and I'm _very_ pleased to meet you," he finished in almost a purr.

She gulped as he sat down across from her, and suddenly, she decided she should learn to trust Mac's judgment. The girl knew what she was talking about.


	48. Sway

**Title:** Sway  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 400  
 **Summary:** Logan and Veronica talk during their Sadie Hawkins' dance.

 **Notes:**

 **Livejournal 1-million words Community:** June Bingo Square Prompt - The Moment They Knew / Slow Dance / Developing Romance

* * *

Veronica saw Logan open his mouth, probably about to give Gia a scathing retort. She quickly put her things down and grabbed Logan's hand and ordered, "Dance with me."

Logan allowed her to pull him off of his chair. He followed her into the thick of the dancers.

Veronica stopped and turned to face him.

"When I dreamed of this moment, "I've Had the Time of My Life" was always playing. Well, what can you do?" he sarcastically murmured.

Veronica didn't feel quite as confident now. She felt uncomfortable as he looked down at her. She pulled his hand to her waist, and his eyes sought her own eyes.

She put her arms around his neck and tried to avoid making eye contact with him as they danced slowly to "Sway."

Veronica finally glanced up at him, but then she quickly looked away again when she saw him looking down at her.

She swallowed, once again wondering what she had gotten herself into. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and it just felt so right to be held in his arms. She hadn't felt this right in a long time.

"This feels weird," Logan murmured so soft that Veronica almost missed it.

Veronica forced herself to meet his gaze. "Weird? Or Right?" she asked.

They stared at each other as they continued to sway to the music. "A little of both," he admitted.

Their noses almost touched as they leaned closer to be heard over the music and laughing couples.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Her heart pounded fast, and this was the moment she realized that she would never get Logan out of her system. She was addicted to him, and she would never be able to stop caring about him, even if she thought she should.

With the way Logan was looking at her, she saw the realization dawn on his face as well. And his next words brought it home. "I'm so tired of loving you."

"I am too."

It was the closest she ever came to saying the words 'I love you,' and she knew he realized that as well.

"Why do we keep imploding when we just get back together?" Logan asked.

"We like the drama," Veronica guessed.

"Well, life _would_ be boring without the drama," he said.

As "Sway" ended and another song started up, they continued to dance, lost in their own world.


	49. Flamingo

**Title:** Flamingo  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 156  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Flamingo

xXx

"Pretty, pink flamingo," Jasmine sing-songed.

"Honey, I need to finish reading this transcript. Then I'll read you the story," Veronica called.

"Pretty, pink flamingo," Jasmine said again, but this time, it sounded sterner.

Logan laughed. "Our daughter isn't known for patience, so you better not wait too long."

Veronica sighed. "I know, but this case—"

"Will still be there once Jasmine is in bed," Logan interrupted. "It can wait an hour or so."

Veronica shot him a look.

"Glare at me all you want. You know I'm right."

"I hate you," Veronica muttered.

"No, you love me."

She rolled her eyes and got up. She stretched her arms over her head and winked at him when she noticed her husband looking at her stomach when her shirt rose up. "Later."

She went to Jasmine, took her hand, and led her to the small bedroom. She had a story about a pretty, pink flamingo to read.


	50. A Mess

**Title:** A Mess  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 226  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Pineapple

xXx

Veronica stared at the recipe for the pineapple upside-down cake. It was labeled as easy, so she was sure she could handle it. And Logan would be so surprised and touched by the gesture.

She nodded with a smile. It was time to get to it!

X

Two hours later, she stared at the mess of a kitchen in horror. The recipe might have been easy for the majority of the world, but that didn't mean anything where Veronica was concerned.

The cake, or whatever name she should give it, wasn't even edible by the looks of it.

So much for surprising Logan for his birthday.

And as if her thoughts conjured him, Logan walked through the front door and immediately headed for the kitchen. "Um, what happened here?"

"My horrible attempt to make you a special cake for your birthday."

Logan walked over to look at the recipe. "Pineapple upside-down cake? Really?"

"I know it's your favorite, but I failed," Veronica muttered, angry at herself.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I know it's kind of a cliché thing to say, but it's the thought that counts, and I love that you tried to do it for me." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm a mess," Veronica stated.

Logan grinned wolfishly. "Then let's get you out of those clothes."


	51. Pets

**Title:** Pets  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Pets

xXx

As long as Veronica could remember, she had a dog. Logan never had any pets, and he never really wanted them, but he always had a soft spot for Backup.

And when he and Veronica decided to _finally_ make their relationship work, there was only one thing Logan could think about that would make it even more perfect.

"You want a dog?"

Logan nodded. "I know you love them so don't bother pretending you don't."

Veronica looked away. "It's not that. It's just... I just haven't had a dog since Backup died, and..."

Logan enveloped her in a strong embrace. "I know Backup was special to, but I think he would want you to make a new friend."

"I know," she whispered.

He kissed the corner of ear. "So, what do you say?"

"I say we have a new partner in crime to go look for."


	52. Not Sick

**Title:** Not Sick  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 205  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Illness

xXx

"No illness is going to keep me down," Veronica declared with a fist pumped to the air.

Her stance was ruined when a loud cough violently shook her body, and she had to cover her mouth.

Logan watched the display. When the coughing ended, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards their bedroom. "You're sick. There's nothing wrong with being sick. Let's get you under the covers, and you can go to sleep."

"I'm not sick. Only weak people get sick."

He glanced at her over his shoulder as he continued to pull her towards the bedroom. "No one thinks you're weak, but everyone gets sick. It's a very human thing."

Veronica scowled at him. "I'll show you I'm well," She said, doing her best to sound seductive even though she was congested. She jerked her wrist out of his grip and went to his chest, touching his nipples through his shirt.

He grabbed her hand. "I don't have sex with sick people."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. That would be gross."

Logan steadfastly pulled her towards the bedroom. He had a feeling that a sick Veronica was going to be very annoying, especially if she wouldn't admit she was sick.

XXX

 **Notes:** The first person that can tell me where I drew inspiration from for this drabble, I will write you a LoVe story with any prompt they want.


	53. Sailing

**Title:** Sailing  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Sailing

xXx

Veronica watched the ocean.

"So I've finally got you on a boat with me. Do you remember the last time we were supposed to do this?"

Veronica's heart clenched. "I don't like thinking about that time, about how bad our relationship was. You deserved better."

He leaned down and kissed her neck oh-so-softly. "I was no saint."

She looked at him. "I think your biggest crime was you loved me, and I should have treated you better when all you were trying to do was help me. I was so ready to believe you were capable of _that_ , though." Even after all of these years, it was hard for her to say the word rape when it was about her.

He lightly touched her cheek. "I was angry at you at the time, but I forgave you for that lack of faith. I know you were angry and hurt and confused. And all you wanted was answers.

She nodded. "I'm not sure if I ever earned your forgiveness."

"Considering how many times you cleared my name of murder charges, I think we're even. Now, this is supposed to be fun. Let's stop thinking about our wayward youths and instead, enjoy the beautiful ocean."

Veronica stood up. "So, Mr. Logan, what does one do while they're sailing?"

XXX

 **Notes:** Laetitia got the inspiration for my previous drabble right. Monica and Chandler from an episode of Friends. Laetitia, since you're not signed in, I couldn't pm you, so give me any prompt to write. It can be a scenario, a word, a setting, an emotion, anything at all. And I'll do it.


	54. Lady and the Tramp

**Title:** Lady and the Tramp  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Pasta

xXx

Veronica twirled the pasta around on her fork. "Stop watching me eat," she muttered.

"I can't help it. I just find it so fascinating that you put so much food in such a tiny body. Where does it all go?"

She rolled her eyes and took a bite, savoring the deliciousness of the garlic seasoning that was so strong, but so good.

"Do you know one thing I always wanted to do with spaghetti?" Logan asked out of nowhere.

"I can't even begin to imagine."

"Lady and the Tramp."

Veronica blinked, unsure she heard him correctly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"You're not one for corny, romantic gestures, Lo,"

He shrugged. "It looks fun. So, are you game?"

"It's never as romantic as it looks on TV?"

"So?"

"Logan."

"Veronica," he mimicked.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Veronica took a noodle and put her end in her mouth. Logan took the other end between his thumb and index finger and put it in his mouth. They slowly ate it, their lips gets closer and closer together.

When they kissed, it was nice, but then a piece of noodle got lodged in Logan's throat and he broke the kiss to cough.

Veronica watched him, amused. "I told you so," she sing-songed.

XXX

 **Notes:** If you would like to see me write anything, feel free to prompt me. I usually only write in this collection if I have prompts I need to write, so no prompts, then no LoVe Drabbles. The prompts can be anything: a scenario, a word, a setting, an emotion, anything at all. If you want to see it, tell me.


	55. My Next Thirty Years

**Title:** My Next Thirty Years  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 230  
 **Summary:** Prompt - My Next Thirty Years

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 188\. (drink) chocolate shake (VM)

xXx

Logan took a sip from his chocolate shake as Veronica took a gigantic bite of pepperoni pizza. There was a smudge of sauce on the corner of her lip, but he didn't say anything. He just found it so sexy. Then again, a burlap sack could be covering her body, and he'd still find her unbelievably sexy. It was a mystery how she made everything look so damn good.

She finally tore her focus away from her lunch to notice his attention. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He simply smirked.

She arched an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Of course not. Wouldn't I tell you if you did?"

She'd probably kick his ass later when she realized she did in fact have something on her face.

"So, the reason for the staring is..."

"Just thinking."

She put the slice of pizza down. "You care to elaborate?"

"I was just thinking I could happily spend my next thirty years like this. Watching you eat. Watching you sleep. Just being with you." She always got uncomfortable when he got serious, but he couldn't seem to help himself. It was just one of those days when he had to say what was in his heart.

She surprised him. Instead of stiffening and tossing out a sarcastic comment, she smiled softly."That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

XXX

 **Notes:** If anyone would like to see me write anything, feel free to prompt me. I usually only write in this collection if I have prompts I need to write, so no prompts, then no LoVe Drabbles. The prompts can be anything: a scenario, a word, a setting, an emotion, anything at all. If you want to see it, tell me.


	56. One of These Nights

**Title:** One of These Nights  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340  
 **Summary:** Prompt - One of These Nights

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 177\. (dialogue) "You nearly died!" / "The key word being nearly! I'm right here and I'm not leaving you ever again."

xXx

"You nearly died!" Logan exploded. His heart was pumping as fear and adrenaline overtook him.

She looked angry, but thankfully, she didn't shrug off her near-death experience. She had matured greatly since Hearst and no longer took his worry as doubt in her abilities. "The key word being nearly! I'm right here and I'm not leaving you ever again."

Logan's shoulders slumped. "Until the next case. And one of these cases, one of these nights, your extra lives might run out. I lived without you for nine years. I survived, and you might even say thrived in certain areas, but I never felt completely whole. I loved Carrie, but it was never like it was with you. And part of the reason I was okay without you because I knew you were alive and I could reach out to you if I wanted to. I know what it's like to live without you, and I don't want to experience the awfulness again."

Veronica took his hand. "I understand, but I you have to remember that I go through the same fear when you leave. And you leave for months at a time. At least you get to see me almost every day. Your job has danger too, but I don't try to talk you out of it because I know being a Navy pilot is part of who you are."

"I guess I should maybe stop being so hypocritical, huh?"

"It would be nice. Logan, I do my best to come home to you every night. I take every safety precaution I can, without hurting my case, of course. That's all I can promise to do. Either you live with it and understand I'm not going to change who I am, or we give up on trying to make this work."

Logan didn't like it, but he knew she was right. His answer was to pull her in for a fierce kiss, pouring all of his passion into it.

She eagerly returned it, understanding what he was saying without words.

XXX

 **Notes:** If anyone would like to see me write anything, feel free to prompt me. I usually only write in this collection if I have prompts I need to write, so no prompts, then no LoVe Drabbles. The prompts can be anything: a scenario, a word, a setting, an emotion, anything at all. If you want to see it, tell me.


	57. Little Wonders

**Title:** Little Wonders  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 153  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Little Wonders

xXx

Veronica stared down at her little wonders. It was still so hard to believe, and they had come out of _her_ body.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and Login joined in her silent vigil over the cribs. "I can't believe we made them."

"I can't believe we had twins," she countered.

And she meant that. Usually, twins didn't just pop up. Ordinarily, they had to run in the family, either on the mother's side of the father's side. Of course, Veronica and Logan would be unique, and the rule wouldn't apply to them.

"Still, we're parents. It's amazing how much I love them already."

Even though they hadn't' planned to have two at the same time, Hope and Daniel would be the most loved kids in the world.

They'd make mistakes—Veronica was sure of that—but none of those mistakes would have to do with being unable to love them enough.

XXX

 **Notes:** If anyone would like to see me write anything, feel free to prompt me. I usually only write in this collection if I have prompts I need to write, so no prompts, then no LoVe Drabbles. The prompts can be anything: a scenario, a word, a setting, an emotion, anything at all. If you want to see it, tell me.


	58. Live for the Moment

**Title:** Live for the Moment  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 175  
 **Summary:** Prompt - I just wanna live

xXx

Veronica closed her eyes, listening to Logan's heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice rumbled groggily.

"How you're soon leaving again, and I won't be able to see you for a whole six months."

"Don't think about that."

"I can't help it," she whispered. She _just_ got him back after nine years of silence; she wasn't ready to say goodbye so soon.

"Well, do you know how I'm going to get through it?"

She opened her eyes and raised them to look at him.

"I know after nine years, six years is nothing in comparison. I'm not going to worry about the future. I'm not going to worry about how we're going to be together without imploding this time around. I'm just going to live in the moment. And when we get together, I know somehow, it will work. It will have to this time because I won't lose you again."

Veronica closed her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but before you know it, we'll be together again. That's a promise."


	59. Run Away

**Title:** Run Away  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 408  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Hideaway

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
**

174\. (dialogue) "There is one thing you forgot." / "Oh, yeah, what's that?" / "You forgot the fact that you love me and can't live without me."

xXx

"Logan, I know you came to your little hideaway to get away from me, but I can't let you escape."

Logan didn't look up from his magazine. "Of course not. If the Great Veronica Mars wants to talk, there's nothing Lowly Logan Echolls can do about it. _But_ if Lowly Logan Echolls wants to talk, the Great Veronica Mars is nowhere to be found. I love the double standard you have going here."

Her heart cracked a bit at the pain in his voice. "Logan, I've grown up a lot. You can't honestly believe I'm the same person I was nine years ago, can you?"

He finally faced her. "I don't know. Sometimes, it feels like nothing has changed."

"I know you're angry at me, but I really didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, sure, you're just once again keeping secrets from me. Nothing new there."

She stood up, feeling like Logan wasn't ready to talk. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but I'm not running away. I'm just giving you some space." She turned around but stopped. "Oh, before I go, there is one thing you forgot."

She could feel his eyes on her back. "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

She faced him again. "You forgot the fact that you love me and can't live without me. You also forgot that I love you, and I'm done running away."

He stood up. "So, Duncan coming back to the states isn't going to make you remember the good 'ole times and you won't go running back into his arms at first sight?"

"I might hug him, but I'm yours. Fully yours. And even if Duncan somehow still carries a torch for me after all of these years, there's nothing he can say to make me change my mind about my choice. I choose you, and he'll have to live with it."

"Why not tell me about his coming back then?"

She shrugged. "The details are still being ironed out, and I didn't want to say anything until it was a definite thing. I didn't know you'd take it the wrong way if you found out about it before I told you."

He gestured to her. "Come here."

She arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to spoil your hideaway with my presence."

"With what I have in mind—and it involves you undressed and on the couch—there will be nothing but good memories. So come here."

Veronica happily complied.


	60. The Reason

**Title:** The Reason  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 267  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Why we said goodbye

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
**

173\. (dialogue) "[Insert name], you can't live your life for other people. You need to live it for yourself." / "I know, [Insert name], and I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not. Thank you for always being there for me." / "Where else would I be?"

xXx

They stared at each other from across the room.

"We weren't ready, yet," Logan said.

Veronica nodded. "We both had to grow up as people. Neither of us was whole, so how could we be in a working relationship?"

Logan continued staring at her with that familiarity that always made her tingle in all of the right places. "Are we ready now? I mean, I know I am. I know I've matured. I no longer turn to alcohol to dull the pain. In fact, I think I might even be a responsible adult, despite the recent murder charges brought against me."

Veronica couldn't fight the grin at Logan's levity. He might have matured quite a bit, but some things would probably never change. And one of those things was Logan's need to make a joke out of a bad situation. "There are people who won't be happy if we give it another try. My dad, Wallace, Dick.."

He shook his head. "Veronica, you can't live your life for other people. You need to live it for yourself."

He spoke the truth, and she _had_ tried to be what her dad thought she should be in New York, and it was all so boring. And just not her. "I know, Logan, and I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not. Thank you for always being there for me."

He took a step closer to her. "Where else would I be?" He paused. "So, what's it going to be? Are we ready to never say goodbye again?"

Veronica walked into his arms without any hesitation. "More than ready."


	61. Unconventional

**Title:** Unconventional  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 313  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Diamond rings and old bar stools

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
**

175\. (dialogue) "You think this is funny, do you?" / "Well, yeah, but then again so do you." / "I do?" / "I can see the laughter in your eyes."

xXx

Veronica stared at the ring. "You can't be serious," she said, doing her best to not laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Logan had no such qualms, though, as he let out a loud chuckle that still sounded sexy.

Veronica did her best to glare at him. "You think this is funny, do you?"

Logan continued laughing as he nodded. Through his laughter, he managed to say, "Well, yeah, but then again so do you."

She arched an eyebrow and did her best to appear unmoved. "I do?"

"I can see the laughter in your eyes."

Veronica finally allowed some slight giggles to escape. "Well, can you blame me? You're proposing to me in a dingy bar. I'm sitting on an old bar stool, staring at a diamond ring, instead of a nice restaurant. Can't you see the utter weirdness of it all?"

Logan shrugged. "We've never done anything the normal way. Why should me proposing to you be any different?"

"I don't even look like myself. I'm wearing a wig for my case. This couldn't have waited?"

"If I waited, I was afraid I'd lose my courage."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, don't you? You had to get your courage up to pop the question."

He cupped her cheek. "I have no doubts in my mind that I want to marry you. Even with the lousy example I had of what marriage is like, I know I want to take that step with you. You're the one who said you'd never get married."

She leaned closer. "That's because I didn't know if I'd meet anyone worthy of taking the chance on."

"Well, have you?"

Veronica's answer was to kiss him. When they parted, she said, "On one condition. Our marriage is as unconventional as the proposal was."

"Of course. After all, conventionally is so boring."


	62. Trickster

**Title:** Trickster  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 238  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Live like you were dying

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** 190\. (drink) Champagne

xXx

"You know, you and I can die at any time," Logan mused as he poured champagne on Veronica's stomach.

She shivered at the cool sensation. "Especially with our jobs."

Logan smirked. "Exactly. So, we should live every day like we were dying. We shouldn't take anything for granted and should enjoy every second of our life." He leaned down and licked at her navel, tasting a mixture of champagne and Veronica. It was the perfect concoction.

She whimpered and arched a bit, pressed him closer to her stomach. "I agree," she breathily whispered, trying to grip his hair, but it was short now, so all she got was his scalp. She moaned in frustration. It wasn't the first time she missed his longer hair, and she always found out how much she missed it during these kinds of times.

Logan chuckled. "Yes, we wasted so much time being apart, and we shouldn't waste any more time now that we're together and happy."

"Logan," she gasped as his tongue dipped into her belly button. "Stop talking and do more!" she ordered.

He pulled back slightly, his hand hovering over her panty-covered area. "Veronica, no more wasting time. Marry me."

And before she answered, he dipped his fingers into her panties, making Veronica screamed an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

He knew he couldn't exactly hold her to that, but he'd use it to convince her that marriage was a very good idea.


	63. Share

**Title:** Share  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 127  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Share

"Oh no. Not the whole 'we should be open and honest with each other' thing. Do you remember what happened the last time we shared? We broke up and then didn't speak for nine years."

Veronica's fingers traced intricate patterns on his chest. "I know, but we grew as people apart. And I think we matured, and we're at a point where we _can_ be open and honest with each other without those type of ramifications."

Logan sighed. "You might not like what I say."

"Then we'll deal. No more running away. I promise."

"Okay. You want to know how I decided to be in the Air Force? After you left, I completely spiraled out of control…"

And Veronica listened, no judgment in her eyes or responses.


	64. Musical

**Title:** Musical  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 104  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Musical

Logan's heart thumped rapidly at the sound of Veronica's musical laughter.

His eyes widened. _'I did not just think that Veronica Mars had musical laughter. It must be a sign of the apocalypse.'_

Even so, he couldn't help looking at her. Lately, his eyes have been drawn to her as if they were magnets.

He swallowed. What could it mean? He couldn't possibly be into her, especially not after she betrayed Lilly's memory.

He couldn't be.

But still…

There was something about her, something real that he couldn't deny.

There was no going back.

He just knew it was the beginning of the end.


	65. Moral

**Title:** Moral  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 141  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Moral

"I hate seeing you with Hannah. It sickens me."

Logan opened his mouth to retort about what right did she have to be angry about his new relationship.

Veronica held up her hand, stopping his rant before it began. "I know I don't have any right to take a moral high ground, especially when the anger isn't about you using her as much as it's about you being in _any_ relationship. And I have even less right to be angry about that."

She turned away, hiding from Logan's probing gaze. "I'm just getting a taste of what you went through when I started dating Duncan again. It isn't much fun."

"Do you really think she compares to you in my eyes? Or my heart?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Isn't it too late for us?"

"It's _never_ too late."


	66. Illusion

**Title:** Illusion  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 121  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Illusion

"I'm not under any illusion. I know we only got back together because Duncan is no longer an option. That's-"

"You really think that's true?" Veronica interrupted.

Logan shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

Veronica took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, maybe I can't blame you. I haven't done anything to rid you of such a notion, but it's not true. Duncan and I were already falling apart before he left. Him leaving just made it so we didn't officially break up. I truly believe you and me would have found our way back to each other even if Duncan had stayed in Neptune."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Those are just words."

"Maybe. I'll just have to prove them true to you."


	67. Ring Buying

**Title:** Ring Buying  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Action: buying an engagement ring

Logan studied the rings on display. "Hello, Sir. May I help you find something?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The salesman nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"Well, I know she'd prefer something simple, but other than that, no idea."

The salesman pulled a ring out of the display case. "How about this? Three carats, heart-cut, with exquisite clarity."

Logan took it and held it up to the light, admiring it. "I do like the clarity, but she isn't the type to show off diamonds, so I think a smaller diamond is needed. Also, maybe a square-cut?"

"Ah, okay, let's see. How about this one?" He took out another ring. "The clarity isn't quite as good, but the difference isn't noticeable. It's 2.1 carats."

Logan wasn't impressed. Maybe it wasn't going to happen today. Maybe it was a sign. When he was ready to give up hope of finding the perfect ring at the store, one caught his attention. He pointed at it. "That."

The salesman exchanged the ring he held for the one Logan wanted. "It's 1.6 carats, an amber diamond, and square-cut."

"It's the one." Logan was sure of it.

He might not be ready to propose to Veronica _yet,_ but when the time finally came, he'd have the perfect ring.


	68. Disappointing

**Title:** Disappointing  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 297  
 **Summary:** Prompt - Action: preparing a picnic

Logan packaged the lasagna with a smile. Normally, he wasn't the picnic type, but Veronica had been working so hard on her current case. It would be relaxing to enjoy a meal together since she was finally taking a night off.

He chose to do a picnic because it was a cliche romantic date activity, and sometimes, he just wanted to be cliched.

He took the garlic bread out of the oven and packaged it. He hoped it would stay hot.

He closed the basket and grabbed the folded, dark blue blanket.

He moved everything to the door and went to the couch.

Veronica would be home any minute, and then they'd be able to get to the night's festivities.

Time passed. It became later and later. Much later than when Veronica said she'd be home by.

He started playing a video game, all the while continuing to hold onto hope that Veronica would show up early enough to have their picnic.

As 8 pm rolled by, He admitted defeat. He turned off his video game console and went to bed.

He was woken up at almost midnight. He met Veronica's guilty eyes.

"I saw the stuff by the door. You had a big night planned, huh?"

Instead of answering, Logan asked his own question. "What happened to taking the night off?"

"I had a strong lead and-"

"-had to follow it," he finished.

Veronica leaned over kissed him lightly on the lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Logan sighed. "Just come to bed."

Veronica climbed under the covers and nestled herself against his side. "I'm sorry."

At one time, she would have never apologized. Times sure had changed.

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."


	69. Decorations

**Title:** Decorations  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 202  
 **Summary:** Prompt - action - taking down Christmas (or other event) decorations

Veronica walked in with an unsure smile but stopped when she saw Logan fiddling with the Christmas tree. "Don't we usually wait until after New Year's to take down decorations?"

Logan's face was stone. "Usually, but I decided to get a head start on it. After all, there's no reason to continue being festive when Christmas has passed."

Veronica swallowed. He was pissed off. That one thing was certain. "I'm sorry I said there was no point in festivities-"

"But you meant it," Logan interrupted.

"My client needed my help," Veronica interrupted.

"It wasn't a murder investigation. It was a case about a cheating wife. It could have waited until today."

Veronica looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough one of these days, you'll need to learn how to put me before your PI work every now and then."

It was worse than pissed off. He was hurt. And that made Veronica's normal defenses fall. Logan wasn't looking for a fight.

Veronica sighed, her shoulders slumping. She knew she messed up. Logan had some particularly bad Christmas memories from his childhood, and she certainly wasn't adding any good ones.

She'd have to make it up to him. Somehow.


	70. Beats the Bus

**Title:** Beats the Bus

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica

 **Warnings:** None

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

 **Word Count:** 238

 **Summary:** Prompt - action waiting on the bus

Veronica crossed her arms. She hated the fact that she had to take the bus. And she definitely hated having to wait for it. But until her precious car got fixed, this was the way it had to be. At least when her dad couldn't drive her.

She sighed, checking her watch for the millionth time. The bus was late. Unfortunately, this bus seemed to be late quite a bit, and it was the ones she had to take the most often

She threw her head back, and if the bench was higher, she would have banged it. She would have welcomed the pain.

The sound of an engine revving drew her attention. She looked to her left and saw Logan in his bright yellow monstrosity.

She swallowed as she narrowed her eyes. Things had become a little weird between them since she helped him discover the truth about his mother. He was actually nicer to her, but that didn't mean she'd be letting down her guard around him anytime soon. "What do you want?"

"It's more like what you might want. Need a ride?"

She bit back a sarcastic comment. She might not trust him, but being in his presence certainly beat the weirdos on the bus. And there was no waiting involved.

She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Definitely."

Logan smirked, and she ignored the fluttering in her stomach. It was nothing.

It was nothing.


	71. Lilly's Push

**Title:** Lilly's Push

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica

 **Warnings:** None

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

 **Word Count:** 347

 **Summary:** AU - Everyone lives!AU

Veronica tilted her head as she watched Lilly flirt. She couldn't imagine having as much self-confidence as her best friend did.

Lilly was trying to teach her, but Veronica was a tough student to deal with.

It had been weeks since Lilly had even batted her eyelashes or smiled coyly at Logan, but despite Lilly's newest boy toy, Veronica wasn't stupid enough to think Logan had served his purpose.

Lilly looked at something over Veronica's shoulder and quickly moved towards it.

Veronica looked to see what caught Lilly's attention and wished she hadn't.

Logan. Or at least it was Logan flirting with another girl. Lilly hated being replaced, and in her mind, Logan wasn't allowed to move on.

The pair whispered heartedly, wildly gesturing, and Veronica tore her attention away from the all-too-familiar sight to focus on Duncan and Meg. The two was a good couple, and Meg could give Duncan what Veronica herself hadn't been able to.

Veronica just wished she could have someone that was good for herself as well.

Her musing was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Sickeningly sweet, aren't they?"

Veronica barked out a short laugh. "Of course, but Duncan needs sweet." She turned and faced Logan and couldn't stop the snide question from erupting out of her mouth. "Lilly let you off of your leash?"

Logan's eyes became hooded. "I'm not on a leash. Lilly and I are finished."

"You didn't look finished a couple of minutes ago."

"That wasn't about me and her. Lilly was angry because I was wasting my time on a random girl instead of going for the girl I actually like, and she has been quite forceful in pushing me towards this girl."

Veronica's heart clenched. Did he like someone? She swallowed and did her best to push down the pain she felt. "Then you shouldn't be wasting time talking to me."

Logan shook his head. "You just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I'm not wasting my time." He leaned closer and kissed her, and it was the sweetest and hottest (Oxymoron, right?) kiss she ever had.


	72. Fly

**Title:** Fly

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica

 **Warnings:** None

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

 **Word Count:** 261

 **Summary:** AU - single parent!AU

 **Caesar's Palace:** Free Shipping This Valentine's Day - Day 1: Prompt - Fly

x

Logan threw his daughter up into the air. "I want to fly, Daddy!" she squealed.

"That looks fun, Mommy," a young boy said.

"I'm not sure I'm as strong as that girl's daddy," a woman answered.

Logan put his daughter on the ground who decided to run to the slide. He looked to his right and saw the voices belonged to an extremely attractive woman and her Mini-Me.

He glanced at her hands. No ring. "If your son wants a little toss, I'd be happy to help."

"Please, Mommy."

She sighed. "One toss."

The boy ran to Logan. "Hi." He raised his arms over his head. "Fly!"

"Evan! Be polite!" she admonished.

Logan smiled. "No worries." He lifted Evan. "Up, up, and away!" And Evan went into the air and was swiftly caught. He was placed back on the ground, and he went running towards the slide, joining Cindy.

"Thanks for that."

Logan poured all of his charms into his smile. "It was my pleasure. I'm Logan."

"Veronica."

"Are you a single parent too?"

She nodded, wiggling her bare fingers.

"Then it's my lucky day."

"Very bold of you," she surmised.

"And confident," he added.

They retired to a bench to watch their kids.

"Evan seems to like your daughter."

"Cindy. And she seems to return his like."

Veronica looked at him, something glinting in her eyes. "Maybe we should set up a playdate for them."

"A reason to see you again? Count me in."

She shook her head with a slight laugh, and Logan just knew he'd make her his.


End file.
